1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to helicopter control technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for controlling an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
UAVs have been used to perform security surveillance by capturing images of a number of monitored scenes, and sending the captured images to a monitoring computer. However, a flight status of the UAV needs to be changed using a special controller installed with the monitoring computer. That is to say, if an administrator wants to change the flight status of the UAV, the administrator has to go back to the monitoring computer. Accordingly, it is inefficient to control the UAV. Therefore, an efficient method for controlling the flight status of the UAV is desired.